The present invention relates to an automatic strip-feeder for step-feeding work pieces in synchronization with machine operations.
Various types of strip-feeders are known for step-feeding the workpiece strip to the machine tool with each operation of the tool. As a rule, however, the known strip-feeders are of very complicated and expensive construction because of the close synchronism required between the operation of the machine tool and the feeding of the strip to assure that the strip is fed quickly and precisely only during the dwells between tool operations when the tool is out of contact with the workpiece strip.